ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Jack of Hearts
Johnathan Hart, the son of the scientist Philip Hart who created an energy source called "zero fluid" and Marie, an alien humanoid woman of the Contraxian race, became a super hero named Jack of Hearts. Powers and Abilities Jack of Hearts possesses a number of superhuman physical and energy manipulative capabilities as a by-product of cellular mutation. * Zero Energy Blasts: Upon making contact with the experimental Zero Fluid, created by his father, Jack of Hearts' body underwent mutation at the cellular level allowing him to project powerful beams of concussive energy from his body. The energy itself is generated through unknown ways by the cells in his body and can be directed and controlled through conscious thought. This energy, referred to as Zero Energy, is generated constantly by his body and is emitted in negligible amounts whenever his cells have reached the maximum amount of energy they can store. He typically directs the energy consciously through his hands and is capable of creating a powerful shockwave of unknown limits. Whenever he discharges the energy consciously, the discharge is accompanied by a pink colored light. * Flight: Jack of Hearts is able to direct the blasts of his Zero Energy downward for the purposes of generating sufficient thrust to allow him to fly. However, he must keep his arms pointed beneath him while in flight and is unable to use his energy as an offensive weapon unless an opponent happens to be directly in the path of the energy while in flight. The maximum speed he can attain while flying isn't known, but it is thought that he can use the Zero Energy to open hyperspace warps while in space allowing him to travel at speeds faster than light. * Superhuman Strength: Jack of Hearts' entire metabolic structure, bone, and muscle tissues have been transformed and augmented due to the mutagenic effects of the Zero Fluid. His strength has been known to fluctuate dramatically with his overall power levels. At his peak, he possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift at least 25 tons. Jack has gone toe to toe with beings with much greater strength, though that could be due to a combination of his strength coupled with his energy powers and his body's great resistance to physical injury. * Superhuman Stamina: Jack of Hearts' augmented musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can physically exert himself for roughly 24 hours before the build up of these fatigue toxins in his blood begins to tire him appreciably. * Superhuman Durability: The effects of the Zero Fluid have also augmented Jack of Hearts' bodily tissues, rendering them much more resistant to physical injury than those of a normal human. He has been known to withstand great impact forces, such as being struck by a super-humanly strong adversary, with little to no injury whereas a normal human would've been severely injured or killed outright. He has also demonstrated resistance to high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, and being struck by powerful energy blasts. Jack of Hearts also requires much less oxygen than a normal human and can survive unprotected within the vacuum of space for extended periods. While traveling in space has shown to have no detrimental effects on his body, he must enter an oxygen rich atmosphere from time to time. His body is particularly augmented for the rigors of traveling at extreme velocities. Flying unprotected at high speeds, as Jack of Hearts does, would severely injure a normal human. When he has to breathe, Jack of Hearts can do so with complete ease even while traveling at speeds of hundreds or thousands of miles an hour whereas a normal human would suffocate. * Accelerated Healing Factor: In spite of his great resilience, it is possible to cause Jack of Hearts injury. If injured however, his augmented metabolism enables him to fully heal mild injuries more than twice as fast as an average healthy human. The full limits of this ability is uncertain as, for example, it isn't known of Jack of Hearts can merely heal normal injuries or if he can fully regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue. Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Category:Avengers Members Category:Gifted Category:Armor Users Category:Aliens